¿Cómo conquistar a Tsuna?
by TsukuyomiUchiha
Summary: Tan cerca de San Valentin y Rokudo Mukuro no sabe como ganarse el corazón de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Al parecer necesitará un poco de ayuda. (VIÑETA)


¿Cómo conquistar a Tsuna?

Este era el dilema que se planteaba Rokudo Mukuro. Si bien en un principio solo quería utilizar al pequeño castaño para destruir la Mafia, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. A pesar de estar envuelto en un mar profundo de oscuridad, uno que solo le traía odio y rencor; cuando conoció a Tsuna sintió como al fin quería emerger de ese rincón oscuro y sentir la calidez de ese cielo que el castaño le había llegado a mostrar.

Aunque al principio no había reconocido que se había enamorado de Sawada Tsunayoshi, al final de todo lo había hecho. Y ahora que era libre de Vendicare, por fin podría decirle lo que sentía. Pero había un problema: no sabía cómo decírselo. La relación entre ellos dos había mejorado un poco, hasta se podría decir que ya eran "amigos". Constantemente, cuando los dos estaban a solas, quería confesarse.

Había tenido muchas oportunidades y todas las había perdido. Mukuro no le decía a Tsuna lo que sentía, no le agradaba tener ese tipo de emociones tan humanas, tan débiles que lo volverían vulnerable. Pero aun así, aun así...quería que el Décimo Vongola, no, Sawada Tsunayoshi correspondiera sus sentimientos.

-Mukuro-sama-le habló la dulce voz de Nagi, la chica que él había rescatado de morir y quién le había prestado por un tiempo su cuerpo para poder estar cerca de Tsuna.

-que quieres Nagi-le respondió con indiferencia el peliazul mientras se recargaba más en el sillón en el que estaba. Aún seguía viviendo en el centro de salud Kokuyo junto con Ken y Chikusa, estos últimos no estaban presentes

-sabe, San Valentín ya está cerca-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, a lo que Mukuro solo le devolvió una mirada confusa-vamos Mukuro-sama-rió ligeramente la guardiana de la Niebla-sabe que no tiene por qué fingir conmigo, sé cuan profundamente está enamorado del Boss

-kufufu, mi linda y querida Nagi, no deberías comer tanto chocolate creo que te está causando alucinaciones-decía burlonamente el peliazul, Nagi suspiró un poco y luego habló

-entiendo Mukuro-sama, ya no lo molestaré más con esto-la chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse-entonces, supongo que no le importará que traté de ganarme el corazón de Tsunayoshi-san

-¡¿qué?!-eso si había tomado por sorpresa a Mukuro, quien repentinamente su rostro se mostraba furioso

-lo he pensado mucho y definitivamente estoy enamorada de Tsunayoshi-san-la chica hablaba mientras Mukuro solo apretaba sus puños con ira-él en verdad es una persona muy amable, lleno de maravillosas virtudes y además no cree que es muy lindo-dijo esto volteando ligeramente hacia Mukuro que estaba en posición de batalla con su tridente en mano

-kufufuf, Nagi, Nagi, jamás pensé que tú de todas las personas me ibas a traicionar¬-dijo esto mostrándose muy molesto-pero en fin, supongo que no puedo confiar en nadie, así que escúchame muy bien: Sawada Tsunayoshi es mío, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón, y nadie más que yo lo podrá amar como lo hago yo

-¿está seguro de lo que dice, Mukuro-sama?-preguntó la chica

-¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?-dijo sarcásticamente-¡amo a Sawada Tsunayoshi!-exclamó a viva voz el ilusionista y de repente Nagi empezó a reír-¿y ahora de qué demonios de ríes?

-je, je, je, pensé que nunca lo admitirías Mukuro-sama-ya chica dejó de reír sin dejar de lado su linda sonrisa

-kufufu, estás diciendo...que todo esto fue un teatrito para hacerme hablar-dijo entrecortadamente sintiéndose humillado

-el problema de Mukuro-sama siempre ha sido afrontar el amor que siente por el Boss-la chica se acercó al guardián de la Niebla, tomando sus manos entre las suyas-Mukuro-sama, ¿a qué le tienes miedo cuando tratas de decirle a Tsunayoshi-san lo que sientes?

-yo...-sentía que las palabras no le salían pero Nagi apretó sus manos con cariño para darle confianza-...por primera vez, siento miedo al rechazo, al desprecio de Sawada Tsunayoshi

-el Boss no odia a Mukuro-sama-afirmó la guardiana de la Niebla-puede que Mukuro-sama no lo noté pero cuando Tsunayoshi-san lo mira, su mirada se vuelve muy cálida

Mukuro no respondió ante esto, no sabía que decir. Todavía no quería abandonar, deseaba en verdad decirle a Tsuna cuanto lo amaba.

-sabe, si quiere yo puedo ayudarlo con esto Mukuro-sama-Nagi le sonrió a Mukuro, quien simplemente suspiró en señal de derrota.

-está bien, tu ganas pero solo espero que no sea algun tipo de cursilería

Los días habían pasado y por fin San Valentín había llegado. Mukuro se encontraba en el invernadero del centro Kokuyo. Ya no estaba descuidado el lugar, ese lugar había sido remodelado por Nagi, llenándolo de hermosas plantas y flores. El atardecer se acercaba y el ilusionista solo esperaba como le había prometido a Nagi. Notó que alguien más entraba al lugar y ese alguien era Tsuna.

-Mukuro, ya vine-le respondió el castaño quien no dejaba de sonreírle a su guardián de la Niebla-Chrome-san dijo que necesitabas verme

-ah, sí verás yo…-el peliazul se trataba un poco con las palabras, no sabía cómo decirlo pero entonces los dos se vieron envueltos en una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas y rosas-wua, que hermoso-la expresión de encanto que había mostrado el castaño le dio el valor a Mukuro que necesitaba, tomó a Tsuna por la cintura y lo besó de manera dulce y apasionada. El castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas, se dejó llevar los dulces labios de su guardián, correspondiendo el beso. Terminaron ese mágico momento, separándose un poco sin dejar de mirarse.

-Feliz San Valentín, Tsunayoshi-kun


End file.
